


A Night in Cloth of Gold

by Not_You



Series: It's Weird When Shaw Is Nice [26]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: David is crazy and that's okay, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azari and David's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in Cloth of Gold

Sebastian doesn't give up actively fighting on the frontier until he asks David what he wants as a wedding present and receives an honest answer. He does it with poor grace and some complaining, but at last the present Lord Shaw is semi-retired, Azazel and Janos holding the frontier until Pietro is old enough to take it.

Anya's wedding had had to be in summer in deference to Sebastian's schedule, but David's takes place during the wet and mild Wakanda winter, the father of the bride grumbling under his breath about the frontier and then forgetting everything as his son emerges, decked in gold and shimmering sungems. Blue is the traditional color for brides, but brides who will be queen one day marry in gold to match their royal husbands. The blue of David's streaks and of his eyes are bright and rare in contrast, and he carries himself with a dainty elegance that's all his mother.

In Wakanda the bride takes herself down the aisle, and the groom stands alone to meet her. There's a nice self-sufficiency to it, but Sebastian would have liked to be able to walk with his son. Still, David is glowing. Sebastian has never seen a happier or surer bride. The boys will be all right. Anya pats Sebastian's hand, sitting at his left. Erik is at his right and Charles is on Erik's other side, gazing raptly at his precious baby, the first of his bearing to get married. The younger children are past him, the twins bright-eyed and restless in their finery, while Lorna lurks between her sister and Warren, Anya's co-wife bracketing them and keeping an eye on them. 

Lorna is a shy and skinny twelve-year-old now, her hair still emerald green and her eyes like Erik's. She can sing to metal too, and Erik thinks that with careful instruction she will surpass him. All of them are dressed in shimmering silver, as is traditional for the family of a royal bride. Anya's gown is nearly sheer, edged with white fur that matches Warren's wings where they rise up behind him, still and powerful, feathers shining like new snow. The Worthington family's Imperium blood doesn't usually come out so strongly, but Warren is a hard reversion to type, a bearing man with the wings the royal family lost a thousand generations ago. Sebastian is glad to see that Xavi and Anya seem to still be solid after the addition of the second wife. It means he doesn't have to pluck those shining feathers and feed them to the little bastard while his naked bride squawks. Erik squeezes his hand, because of course he knows what Sebastian is thinking.

"Be nice, my lord," He murmurs, and Sebastian smiles, squeezing Erik's hand in return. At the head of the room, David and Azari kneel beside each other as the priestess reads the blessing over their heads. There's sacred oil to apply to their foreheads, and another long blessing, and then a kiss. It's a soft, sweet kiss, affectionate but decorous. And then David stands while Azaris stays kneeling. The wedding is still not legal. If David took it into his head to leave now, the betrothal would be broken, and that would be all. Sebastian can see the tension in Azari's shoulders like he saw in McCoy's all those years ago, and his heart goes out to the boy. David has wanted this marriage since he was five years old, though, and rings the heavy golden bell almost loud enough to deafen them, the sound rebounding through and through the hall. Azari stands then, and takes David's hand, leading him back down the aisle to loud applause from all present.

Unlike an Imperium wedding, the bridal couple stays for the feast in Wakanda, and doesn't get to run away and fuck until afterwards. Sebastian can't help but remember Charles's wedding night, and asks Charles under his breath just what he told the child. Charles just beams at him. 

"The truth, my lord."

David tries not to run, wanting to drag Azari at top speed into a new game like they're still children together. Azari grins at him, white teeth bright against his skin. He looks beautiful in gold because it matches his eyes, and looks bashful when David says so. He's blushing, it's just almost impossible to see because he's so dark, but David knows.

Their chamber is draped in gold and even more sungems, a fortune in glimmering ornaments. Azari is very careful as he unfastens David's golden gown, and drapes it aside. He's wearing a bigger version of what he wore to the betrothal, gold trousers and jewels over bare skin. David shivers and reaches for him, hearing every gem singing its perfect, six-sided note.

"Have you opened yourself before now?"

"No. I was waiting for you." Azari shudders, and strokes David's slit with one gentle fingertip, whimpering to feel how slick and wet it is. "I'm not taking fennel," David adds shyly.

"No waiting?"

"No waiting."

Azari chuckles. "Father will be glad to have the succession assured, it's true." David beams and lies back, arms and legs opened for Azari.

"Then come to me," David says softly. Azari does, and they get to the breathless, wincing task of fitting together. It does hurt David a little, but it's a pain he welcomes and enjoys, spirits softly talking inside his skull about the chemicals his brain is making now and how they're shaped and strung together. He knows the spirits will tell him when he conceives, too, and rocks with Azari, working for the good news.


End file.
